Chosen of Alaya
by xNamikazeKyuubix
Summary: The world, sensing an impending crisis, decided to change the Fate of one boy. Watch as one boy, chosen of Alaya, with the power of multiple Servants at his fingertips, take the reigns of his own destiny and stride forward with a singular purpose. To be the strongest existence, he will give it his all. Naruto/Fate x-over. Harem. Eventual OP Naruto. Equally OP villains.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own the Fate franchise… wish I did though**

 **Surprise! This was actually meant to be my newest story, but the Overlord idea suddenly came up and I suffered a bit of a writer's block on this chapter. And well, I've been a long-time fan of the Fate franchise and a huge spender on the mobile game Fate Grand Order (Japan version).**

 **During the FGO Valentine's Rate-up I managed to pull Semiramis in my final few quartz after many unsuccessful attempts, to the point where I almost gave up hope. However she finally came home, and for that I realised I should offer tribute. This is… my Naruto and Fate crossover!**

* * *

Prologue: Are you my Master?!

Golden-blond hair was not exactly a common occurrence when it came to the hair colour of the denizens of Konohagakure no Sato, only a small handful of people in its history had such an outstanding shade of blond. Out of that small handful, one of them was their hero the Yondaime Hokage. So for there to be a person with a mop of golden-blond hair sitting on a swing, it would surely be someone eye-catching.

Alas that was not the case in this particular instance, the owner of said hair colour was sitting on a slightly worn-out swing towards the edge of a broad field. There was a large crowd of people gathered in the vicinity, but none of them paid any attention to him and some of the adults even threw him cautious glares.

A pair of dull, ocean-blue eyes gazed out from beneath the spiky bangs that fell over his forehead. In addition to the emotionless look plastered over his face, an aura of sullenness seemed to emit from his small figure. The boy in question was only thirteen years in age, though his frame was somewhat small for someone of that age group.

His name, Uzumaki Naruto.

He watched impassively as the other kids from his class interacted with their parents, whom were either congratulating or consoling their children based on their results.

' _Uzumaki Naruto, Bunshin no Jutsu test... fail.'_

Those words were not unfamiliar. In fact, it would not be a surprise if it was in fact the hundredth time he had heard that statement. Three of those times would have been during his attempts at passing the final Genin examinations held at the end of each graduating year, he had already been retained for two years and this was his third failure.

' _Hokage-jiji, let me join the academy! I know I'm only four…err five! B-but I will work really hard and become a great shinobi! Just like you!'_

Words spoken with all the confidence of a young, naïve boy. The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, always had a soft spot for him and thus had allowed the optimistic five year-old to enrol into the shinobi academy a year early.

Uzumaki Naruto was not dumb, which might come as surprise to most of his peers and teachers. Neither was he a slacker, in fact he was the most diligent in his training in his class bar the Uchiha survivor. Yet his grades and practical skills always seemed to be lacking in one aspect or the other, with the Taijutsu portion being his only saving grace and that was only due to his ungodly stamina.

Most of it could be attributed to the fact that he had nobody to turn to for advice, both the written and physical aspects of his studies. The Sandaime was far too busy with his work as the Hokage, only managing to see him about twice a month on average. The academy instructors were impatient and always suddenly developed a short fuse when dealing with him.

At first he had tried to draw their attention using bright colours and a loud and outgoing personality, figuring that he could gain their help once they started paying him some attention. It didn't work, so he dropped the charade a year later and opted to just fade into the background like they so desperately wanted.

Unseen, unheard, unneeded, unwanted.

His body perked up slightly upon hearing the sound of footsteps approaching his position, he broke out of his thoughts to see one of his academy instructors walking towards him.

"Naruto, there you are. Just wanted to let you know that Iruka really wanted to pass you back there but… rules are rules. So I hope you don't think too badly of him…"

The man had white shoulder-length hair with a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes. He wore the standard attire of a Konoha Chunnin, which included the standard issue flak jacket and forehead protector that he wore like a bandanna.

"Mizuki-sensei… no I don't hold any grudges towards Iruka-sensei. It was clearly my own lack of talent that held me back." Naruto replied cordially, a small smile on his face. 'What does he want? He is definitely up to something.'

"Please, don't sell yourself short Naruto. I've been watching you and I think you are just a little less skilled in some areas, but you would definitely make a splendid shinobi!"

Naruto couldn't keep the shock from his face at such a declaration, he quickly masked it as a form of pleasant surprise.

"Really sensei?! Does that mean I will be able to pass the Genin exams next year?"

"Of course! Except why wait to next year? I actually came here to give you a special mission that academy instructors are allowed to give students who they think deserve a second chance!" Mizuki chuckled upon seeing the wide-eyed look from his student.

'Okay, now I know he is definitely up to something.'

"Eh?! What sort of mission is it?"

Believing that the blond was fully hooked onto his words, the smile on the man's face only broadened.

"All you have to do is sneak into the Hokage's office and retrieve a hidden scroll that has been prepared for this test, I will even give you a hint as to where the scroll is hidden. After that, you will have to take the scroll to the location on this map and learn one technique from it before I find you." Mizuki said as he handed a scroll over.

'So that's his plan…' Naruto pretended to have a tough time deciding as he contemplated his options. 'The safest bet is to just inform Hokage-jiji and see what happens from there.'

"Alright Mizuki-sensei, I'm gonna take the test and ace it! Just you wait!"

"I know you can do it, I'll even give you an entire hour before I find you so don't let me down!"

Naruto leapt off the swing and broke into a swift jog in the direction of his home, pretending not to notice the canary-eating smile that had spread across his instructor's face. A little smirk blossomed on his own face at a sudden thought that had sprang up in his mind.

'I haven't pranked anyone in a while…'

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen was not a happy Hokage, in fact he had been the happiest when he had handed over the hat to his successor Minato. It wasn't that he hated his job as Hokage, he loved his village and firmly believed in the Will of Fire mentality that his predecessors had passed down. What he hated was the amount of paperwork that came with the job, a never-ending flow of documents that seemed to replenish itself at the start of everyday.

"I swear I'm going to be the first Kage to die from overwork…" He grumbled to himself under his breath, before his eyes lit up upon hearing a series of knocks from his office door. 'Anything to get away from more paperwork!'

"Come in!"

The door swung open to reveal the short figure of a boy dressed in a simple black-tee and a pair of burnt orange shorts, he entered before closing the door behind him and walked over to the desk where the Sandaime was seated.

"Ah Naruto-kun, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Naruto allowed a small smile to grace his face upon seeing the kind visage of his grandfather figure, though it quickly morphed into a frown.

"Neh Jiji. I got something to tell you but I don't know if it's something other people should hear?"

Seeing the frown and hearing the serious tone of the boy, the Hokage paused for a moment before channelling his chakra into a seal on the underside of his desk. Immediately a faint blue glow could be seen covering the interior of the room.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Mizuki-sensei approached me after I failed the Genin exams, he told me that if I stole some hidden scroll in your office and met up with him afterwards then I could become a Genin."

His words were short, simple and to the point. The Sandaime processed these words before his brow furrowed and he stood up from his seat, he walked out from around his desk before crouching in front of the blond boy.

"Did he tell you what scroll you were supposed to steal?"

"Mmm, he said it was hidden behind the portrait of the Yondaime Hokage in your office."

"And did he tell you how to steal it?"

Naruto reached into his pocket and retrieved the scroll that he had been handed, he passed it over to the Hokage who slowly unfurled it to read.

'The instructions listed here are extremely simplistic yet would get the job done… they even managed to procure a sample of Minato's blood to unlock the seal!?'

The Sandaime stood up suddenly, a dark expression on his face as he rolled the scroll up and sat back down behind his desk.

'The blood sample could only have been collected from the hospital and only a handful of people have the required clearance to enter the blood storage archive. As for the instructions and location of the Forbidden Scroll… also only a handful of people know the location and even less know how to retrieve the scroll from its seal.'

Naruto kept quiet as he saw the expression on the wrinkled visage of the elderly Kage, he took the time to look around the office and his gaze came to rest on the portrait of the Yondaime a few times.

"Naruto, how would you like an actual promotion mission?"

"Eh? EH?!"

It was a testament to the level of shock that had allowed such a display of emotion to cross the blond's face, something that made the older male chuckle.

"I'm serious about it. All you have to do is follow the conditions of this scroll to the letter, but don't worry as I will be having my ANBU shadowing you from a distance."

"So all I have to do is what Mizuki told me to do?"

"Yes, that's all you have to do."

A thoughtful look crossed Naruto's face as he pondered something, his eyes flickered back and forth from the Yondaime's portrait.

"Will I still get the opportunity to learn a technique from the scroll?"

"…I don't see why not. The techniques in that scroll are extremely hard or dangerous to both learn and/or use, so if you do manage to learn one of them then it is yours to utilise however you wish." The Sandaime replied, his tone firm to show his sincerity in that statement.

'He only has an hour before meeting up with Mizuki, I doubt it would be any trouble to allow him to look at the techniques in the scroll. The simplest of them requires at least a few days of study and practice to get the first step down.'

"Seriously?! Thanks Jiji, you're the best! Just watch me, I will get this mission done and even learn an awesome Jutsu!"

Naruto grabbed the scroll off the desk and dashed out the door, his mind already planning the supplies he should prepare. The Sandaime watched him go with an amused smile on his face before it shifted into a stern look as he made a simple gesture, two of his personal ANBU guards phased into existence next to him.

"Kuma, I want you to get me a record of everyone that has access to the blood storage archive of the hospital as well as a copy of the entrance sheet for it as well."

"Hai Hokage-sama." The bear-masked ANBU replied before vanishing with only a gentle gust of wind.

"Neko, I want you to gather a squad of your most trusted operatives and shadow Naruto as he goes about his mission tonight."

"Hai Hokage-sama. What will our orders be if there would be an unexpected threat to the boy?"

"Hmm, only interfere if you feel that he is truly incapable of handling the situation himself."

"I understand."

With that said, the cat-masked ANBU vanished as well. Leaving the Sandaime alone in his office, his gaze coming to rest on the portrait of his successor.

'Now Minato, let's see if your boy can prove he has what it takes to become a shinobi of Konoha.'

* * *

Having spent most of his day preparing for his first mission, Naruto let out a sigh of satisfaction as he closed the flap of his pouch. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he took a look out of his apartment's window and noticed that night had already fallen.

"Hmm night already, guess it's safe for me to start."

Strapping a pair of pouches to his waist, he gave himself a look over in the mirror. Gone was his usual outfit, instead he had on a plain black tee and a pair of dark grey cargo shorts.

From his apartment, he took the scenic route around the village so as to give himself a little more time to prepare. Eventually the Hokage tower came into sight, he took a deep breath and walked through the main doors.

The entire building was empty as everyone had already went home, he silently made his way up the familiar path that lead towards the office. Barely a minute later and he stood outside the wooden door, he gave the handle a test and found that the door had been left unlocked.

'Looks like Hokage-jiji wanted to give me an easier time…not that I couldn't have picked it anyway.'

Making his way into the room, Naruto didn't waste any time as he went straight for the portrait of the Yondaime. Gently lifting the frame up, he removed it from its spot to reveal a blank wall.

'If I didn't have this set of instructions, I would probably have thought Mizuki made a mistake.'

He pressed a fingertip onto the section of the wall that had been hidden by the portrait and pulsed his chakra four times in a row, a complicated Fūinjutsu array appeared on the previously blank surface.

Retrieving a vial of blood from his pouch, he hesitated a moment before pouring a few drops onto the revealed array and quickly took a few steps back. Naruto watched with rapt attention, along with a hint of fascination, as the array came to life as complicated symbols swirled around. A few moments later, the array pulsed with a faint blue glow before releasing a puff of smoke.

Waving the smoke away, Naruto stepped forward to find a large rolled up scroll resting on the floor beside the wall. He flipped the scroll over a few times but had no way of telling if this was the correct scroll, so he just grabbed it and took off with a shrug of his shoulders.

Having already memorised the location on the map, it took him only a few minutes to find the small wooden hut in the middle of the abandoned forested training ground. He gave the door of the hut a few tugs but it was firmly locked tight, he moved to the small open area in front of the hut since he had no other option.

"Let's see what kinds of awesome techniques I can learn from this…"

Naruto undid the binding of the large scroll and completely unfurled it across the ground, his eyes widened upon seeing the dozens of techniques listed on the scroll's surface. He did a brief scan of the listed techniques, one of the first to catch his eyes was a clone technique.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone technique)… this could definitely come in handy since I can't do the normal illusory clone. Hmm… solid copies?! And the ability to transfer any information the copies learnt back to the creator… right! I'm definitely learning this!"

He was pleasantly surprised to find that the instructions to perform the supposed 'forbidden' clone technique was extremely simple, just a single handseal and to separate a portion of your chakra to form the clone.

'Let's try a single clone first…'

Placing his fingers into a cross-shaped handseal, he used a slightly larger amount of chakra than he uses for the academy clone technique. The blond was once again surprised to find that instead of one clone, there were now four perfectly healthy copies of himself standing in front of him.

The clones looked at each other in surprise as well, before moving around to experiment. After a few minutes, Naruto was confident to say he grasped most of the basic abilities of the shadow clone technique. He also discovered that he had to use his bare minimum output of chakra just to create a single shadow clone.

'That's strange, didn't the scroll say that it was extremely chakra intensive? Does that mean the amount of chakra in my body is more than other people?'

He glanced up at the sky, he still had another thirty minutes before Mizuki was supposed to find him. Naruto hummed to himself as he stared at the unfurled scroll on the ground, he hesitated for a split moment before deciding to search through the scroll again.

'So many powerful techniques but most of them require knowing your chakra nature first…' Naruto sighed sadly before he perked up slightly at seeing a storage seal beneath a paragraph of text.

' _Sealed within is an unknown scroll that was discovered by my wife in her clan's archive, she had sensed an enormous amount of power within it and decided to study it in her spare time. Unfortunately she could never unlock the secrets sealed within, she claimed to have failed the test of the scroll and deemed unworthy. I laughed pretty hard at that since it was the first time she had failed at something. Good luck to those who attempt in future!_

 _Senju Hashirama_

Despite being slightly taken aback by the aloofness of the Shodaime Hokage of his village, Naruto could not keep his curiosity in check. Something that even the Shodaime's wife failed to learn, it was definitely bound to be a powerful technique.

'Let's see…'

Utilising the basics of opening a standard storage scroll, he channelled a minute amount of chakra into the seal and was rewarded by a poof of smoke. An extremely ancient looking scroll appeared over the seal, the paper was yellowed and slightly wrinkled yet it was not torn in the least.

Picking it up gently, he unfurled the scroll with the expectation of entire paragraphs of text detailing the powerful technique.

"HAH?!"

Instead there were just four characters written in perfect calligraphy upon the surface of the parchment, Eirei no Za (Throne of Heroes). Confusion written all over his face, Naruto flipped the parchment over and around multiple times before scanning through the words again carefully.

'There doesn't seem to be anything else written here… the Shodaime mentioned a test of some sort. Does that mean I need to pass this test to be able to view the technique?'

Yet it still did not make sense to him, what was the test and how was he supposed to pass it if he did not know what to do. After thinking about it further, he decided to try channelling some of his chakra into the scroll to see if it would do anything.

A few seconds passed before he felt the siphoning of his chakra increase and a strange sensation of tugging in his mind, as if something was calling out to his consciousness. The feeling only got stronger as the seconds passed until he suddenly felt a huge tug and his entire vision went black.

...

Darkness.

That was all that surrounded him, he was standing within an empty void. No matter if he looked to his left, his right or behind him, there was only pure inky blackness. Naruto frowned as he tried not to panic, he experimentally took a few steps and found that he could feel the ground beneath him.

'Guess I'll just pick a direction and keep walking.'

Without anything to lose, Naruto forged straight ahead with strides as wide as his underdeveloped legs would allow. As he walked, he realised that although he could feel the ground beneath him but his footsteps made no sound. As a matter of fact, there were no sounds at all in the void.

"Hello?"

 _Hello… Hello… Hello…?_

His voice echoed out into the darkness, yet he received no response. Naruto bit down on his lower lip and forced down the unease that formed in his stomach, not slowing his steps in the slightest.

The blond-haired boy walked and walked, he did not stop for a break and kept on walking. Without a way to tell time, he did not know for how long he trudged forward. Minutes, hours or days. He kept on moving forward, the trademark Uzumaki stubbornness refused to allow him to give up. Strangely, he never tired despite the amount of walking he did.

More time passed as Naruto kept on soldiering onwards, with no end in sight but determined to find one. He endured thirteen years of loneliness, this was nothing.

Finally his perseverance paid off. It started off as a single iota of light, barely discernible in the distance. He did not notice it at first, but it got brighter and larger the more he advanced. Upon spotting this occurrence, Naruto felt insurmountable joy build up inside him as he broke into a run towards the light.

As he got closer, the light turned out to be a pair of gigantic golden doors that were shut firmly. The aura that the doors gave off were on a different level, the sheer power, majesty and awe could not be described by mere words. Upon their surface were elaborate yet beautiful carvings, depicting many different people and beasts.

"…what is this?"

Naruto finally remembered to breathe.

He moved closer to the door to examine it and immediately felt an unexplainable urge to touch its surface. He walked until he was a step away from the golden surface of the door, then proceeded to raise both arms and press his palms softly onto the doors as if pushing them open.

"Ah!?"

A cry of surprise flew from his throat as he felt something invade his mind, an ethereal tendril that was both cold yet warm at the same time. He could feel it brushing through his mind, moving deeper and probing. While the feeling wasn't painful, it definitely was not pleasant either.

He suddenly felt flashes of his past resurge in his mind, images from events that occurred years before. The invasive presence was sifting through all of his memories and by all of them, it meant all of them. Scenes that were familiar, scenes that were unfamiliar, those that have been long forgotten.

' _Uzumaki Naruto… fail.'_

' _Hey it's the dead-last… I heard he is nothing but trouble.'_

' _Get out of my store! You aren't welcome here!'_

' _Tsk! Good for nothing demon spawn.'_

' _Remember to stay away from that boy!'_

' _Heh, you are nothing and will never amount to anything.'_

"S-stop it…" He whispered out, a tear leaking out from the corner of his eye.

And as if the foreign presence heard his plea, the memories shifted to those of a more cheerful time.

' _Naruto, do your best!'_

' _Don't worry kid, this bowl is on the house.'_

' _Pranking again Naruto-kun? What am I going to do with you…?'_

' _Are you sure you want to enrol in the shinobi academy?'_

Memories rolled like a movie screening of his life, continuously moving back in time. From the time he started the academy, to the time he met the Ichiraku family and even back to the time he had been kicked out of the orphanage and started living in a rental apartment. Memories that he had forgotten, had wanted to forget, resurfaced as the tendril probed even deeper. Until finally it displayed what felt like the last memory, something Naruto had never seen before.

' _Naruto… don't be a fussy eater… eat a lot and grow up to be a big boy! Take your bath every day… go to be early and sleep well! Make friends… it doesn't matter how many… just make sure they're real friends… people you can trust… even a few is enough. And study your Ninjutsu… I was never very good at it, maybe you… will be.'_

Who was this person? A woman, a red-haired woman. The memory was filled with static, almost nothing was discernible except her voice and the colour of her hair.

' _Everyone has things they are good at… and things they are bad at. So… don't feel bad if you can't do it all. Make sure you… listen to your teachers… at the academy. And remember… avoid the three vices of shinobi… don't borrow money if you can help it… save what you earn from missions… don't drink alcohol until you're twenty… and don't overdo it or you'll ruin your body.'_

She was obviously talking to him. Her voice was strained, as if struggling to draw breath. Why did her words resonate within his heart, why did they cause such warmth?

' _And as for women… well, I'm a woman so I don't know what to say… but there are only men and women in this world… and you'll want a girlfriend someday… just try not to pick a weird one… try to find someone like your mother… and another warning… watch out for a white-haired pervert by the name of Jiraiya… if you meet him, give him a kick in the balls for me… hehe.'_

Her words were filled with an unknown emotion, something so raw and powerful that it caused his heart to clench within his chest. He has never met this woman before, yet this was someone from his past? It was obvious, this woman she was…

'… _Naruto… you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering… remember who you are. Find a goal… a dream… and don't stop trying until it comes true! There's so much more… so much more that I want to say… to teach you about… I want to stay with you… I love you…'_

She was his mother.

Tears, unbidden, ran down his face at the revelation. His mom loved him, she did not abandon him to this harsh world, and she loved him with all her heart. He sank to his knees, not even acknowledging that the golden doors before him had swung open.

Naruto cried. He let out years' worth of pent-up sorrow and pain. Kneeling in the darkness of the mysterious void, with a golden archway in front of him, he cried where nobody could see him.

Many minutes passed before he managed to recover, standing up and wiping the remaining tears off his face with the back of his hand. The sorrow and anguish had given way to something else, a fire that had been burning within was now a roaring flame.

"Mom… whoever you are… Thank you for loving me. I have a goal… I will become the strongest shinobi, no… the strongest person!" With those words said, Naruto took a step forward and disappeared into the golden glow that shined forth from the entrance of the golden doors.

The blond did not know what to expect as he passed through those doors. A room, a corridor, back in the forest or even more inky blackness. Instead he found himself floating in the middle of a clear blue sky, there were no clouds, no moon and no sun. However floating there right in front of him was a throne.

The throne was simple in design. With the base, armrests and back made out of solid gold and the cushions coloured a deep magenta. It was extremely plain despite the material it was crafted out of, yet one could tell that not all was as it seemed.

" _Welcome child of prophecy."_

Naruto jumped slightly before glancing around the area, he clearly heard a feminine voice speak to him.

" _You are correct child. You will not find me no matter how long you search for I do not possess a physical form."_

Pausing in his search as he heard the voice again, it was definitely female in nature.

"Who are you?"

" _I don't have a name. You could say that I am the earth. Some have called me Gaia, though I am most used to what my servants address me as so you may call me by Alayashiki."_

"Alayashiki? So tell me… Alayashiki… where am I?"

" _You are in a space that exists outside of the world. A place that exists outside of time itself. Welcome my chosen one, to the Throne of Heroes."_

Naruto felt his eyes widen upon hearing that, he recalled that was what had been scribbled onto the piece of parchment he had opened. This meant that it was not a sham, he had actually succeeded.

" _Indeed. You are the first person to pass my test in centuries. You are the chosen one. The one to inherit the powers that have been locked away here."_

"Powers? Like powerful Ninjutsu?!" He could feel himself starting salivate at the thought of obtaining a repertoire of powerful techniques.

" _Not quite."_ Before the blond could deflate, Alayashiki continued her explanation. _"The powers here are infinitely more powerful than anything your world has seen before… bar certain existences."_

Once again before he could question her on what she meant, the disembodied voice spoke.

" _Sit upon your throne my chosen. All will become clear once you have established the connection to the Throne."_

Without hesitation, he strode forward, turned around and plopped down onto the throne. It seemed to fit him perfectly and was extremely comfortable, like it was designed with him in mind. A strange sensation passed through him, he felt the sky blur around him and was replaced by several floating screens. Each of them depicting different battles, where the participants were displaying destructive and deadly abilities.

 _A large muscle-bound male, seated atop a majestic steed, sword pointed forwards with a large grin on his face as an army of epic proportions charged pass him._

 _A petite woman, clad in armour, radiance bursting forth from her frame as she roared out her attack. The army in front of her vanishing in a cascade of pure golden energy._

 _A large shadow, hidden within the caves on a mountain, a pair of eerie blue eyes piercing through the darkness, the sound of a bell tolling followed by silence._

 _A pale-skinned man, wielding a lance, watching with an apathetic gaze as the world around him burnt to a cinder by the flames of the sun._

 _A woman with the extra appendages of a fox, a flame burned within one hand, a miniature blizzard within the other, anger and sorrow reflected in her eyes._

 _A set of golden armour, a smirk set on his face as he watched a rain of destruction shower down upon his foes from rippling portals as gold as his armour._

 _A roar of rage, a cloud of black fog and a crimson visor that shined with the light of madness._

 _A silhouette of a woman, against a backdrop of a burning cross, her broken laughter echoing through the night._

Along with those scenes came a waterfall of knowledge that flowed into his brain, proof of the successful connection to the Throne. Those people, legends of their time and place, were bound to the Throne as Servants, to serve as a deterrence against those who plotted against the world. Naruto closed his eyes as he tried his best to filter the important information out.

"These servants… they are defined by the class that they are summoned in. Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin and Berserker… there seem to be more but I can't make sense of those yet."

" _I did not want to run the risk of overloading you with information, the additional classes will be gradually unlocked as you master this power."_

There was truth to what the voice had said, the blond could already feel a slight headache setting in from the information dump. Deciding to focus on the most important topic, he sifted briefly through the available explanations.

"I can summon these Servants… or I can use this 'Install' feature?"

" _That is correct. The most basic way of utilising your newfound powers is the ability to summon Servants to do battle for you, the amount will be limited by your chakra capacity. The secondary method as you have mentioned is 'Installation' and it borrows the power of a chosen Servant, allowing you to fight using their abilities and techniques."_

He could feel his breath catch in his throat at that, excitement pumping through his body as he imagined himself taking the place of all those legendary figures shown on the screens. Taking a deep breath, he pushed down his anticipation.

"What's the limit of this ability?"

" _Though you may gain the abilities of these warriors of legend, your increase in power will be based off your own capabilities. If for example, an 'Installation' were to grant you enhanced strength then it will be a multiple of what your current base strength is. So the weaker your base form is, the weaker your 'Installation' becomes, the same is true vice-versa."_

It made sense to him, there was no such thing as a free lunch in this world after all. As he was now, the power of the 'Installation' would not allow him to draw out the full capabilities of the Servant. However if he were to get stronger…

"Understood."

" _As expected of my chosen. There will be certain conditions that I will require you to fulfil in exchange for this power but that time has not yet arrived. For now I will send your consciousness back, I expect great things from you…"_

* * *

Eyes flying wide open, Naruto found himself sprawled out across the ground of the clearing where he had passed out. The sky was still dark and the scroll was still laid out in front of him, the clearing was also still devoid of people other than himself.

'How much time has passed?' The thought passed through his mind as he stood up, brushing the dirt off his clothes.

Deciding to play it safe, Naruto bent down to retrieve the parchment of the Throne only to reel back in shock when it burst into flames. Before he could panic, a sliver of knowledge popped into existence at the forefront of his thoughts.

 _Once the scroll has served its purpose of finding the Chosen, it need not exist anymore._

Since there was nothing that could be done about it, he could only shrug it off and started to rebind the Forbidden Scroll. Once that was done, the blond grabbed a bottle of water from his pouch and drizzled it over his head and upper body. This gave off an illusion that he was drenched in sweat, making it seem like he would be exhausted from 'learning' from the scroll.

Fortunately he did not have to wait long, the bushes on the far side of the clearing parted to reveal a certain silver-haired academy instructor. The man was being cautious to the point that even a child could tell that something was off, Naruto sighed but still kept up the facade.

"Mizuki-sensei, I did it! Just as you said in your instructions, it was easy to find it. Nobody even noticed as I left the tower, I guess all those times running away from the ANBU really helped hehe."

The statement had its intended effect as he could see the man relax slightly, plastering a fake smile across his face as he sauntered over.

"Good job Naruto! I knew you could do it!" The Chunnin spoke in such a patronising tone, it made the blond want to slap the smile off his face. "Now just hand the scroll back to me and you pass."

"Eh? Don't I have to show you the technique that I learnt from the scroll first?"

'Is this guy an idiot?'

The words that left his mouth was drastically different from what he had muttered within the confines of his own head. He watched, mildly amused, as the man seemed to trip up at those words before recovering.

"Ah it's okay, I believe that an excellent student like you would definitely not lie to me. So you can just hand the scroll over…"

"Wow thanks sensei! Sure, you can have the scroll back." Naruto said as he took a step forward to hand the scroll over before his sixth sense started screaming in the back of his head, leaping back just in time to avoid a fatal cut from a kunai.

"Tch damn brat, should have just taken the hit if you knew what was good for you."

"Mizuki-sensei…?"

"Stop calling me that! I don't want to hear my name being uttered from the lips of a demon! Now hand that scroll over and I will make your death as painless as possible."

The man had lost what little remained of his patience, unsealing a giant shuriken from a storage seal hidden on his body. Seeing the aggressive action, Naruto dropped his act and formed the handseal to one of his newest techniques.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone technique)!"

Deciding that he had the chakra to spare, the blond overloaded the move without remorse and the clearing was immediately covered in smoke. A few seconds later, Mizuki was doing a fine impression of a fish after noticing he had been surrounded by dozens of clones.

"W-what? You managed to learn the Kage Bunshin, a forbidden technique, in such a short time?! You of all people?!"

"Yes I did. I'm not dumb, you biased people were the ones holding me back. Also the Sandaime already knows about this plan, so how about you just give up?"

"Y-you!" Mizuki hissed out, his entire frame shaking from the contained anger and frustration of being ousted by a child. "I will not be beaten by the likes of you!"

Before Naruto could react, the academy instructor had taken out a vial of strange purple fluid and downed it in a single gulp. The shadow clones moved into a rough taijutsu stance in preparation, watching attentively as the man started screaming his lungs out. A moment later and a sinister chakra burst out across the clearing, taking out multiple groups of unsuspecting clones.

The sound of clothes tearing accompanied the sound of dispelling clones, the source of which was a grotesquely mutating Mizuki. His shirt and vest had been torn to shreds to make place for his new body, a bipedal tiger-like being with orange fur and black stripes.

" **Yes! I can feel it flowing through my body! This power… Orochimaru-sama was right!"**

Blue eyed narrowed upon hearing the name that left the mutated Chunnin's lips, Orochimaru was one of the most dangerous traitors to escape from Konoha's clutches. An S-ranked missing-nin whose name was up there with the likes of Uchiha Itachi, and someone nobody wanted to mess with.

'His not here, just Mizuki who turned into a really big cat… though that does show who he was working for.'

With a mental command, the remaining shadow clones moved to attack the transformed instructor in groups. Several would charge in from the front to create a distraction, so that a smaller group could flank him and launch a surprise attack.

The plan failed spectacularly. He had failed to take into account the heightened senses that the man had gained through his mutation, being able to hear and smell the movements of his clones. Naruto was not stationary, choosing to move amongst his clones and blend himself in whilst studying his opponent.

'He is fast, but not by much. Probably just a little faster than Sasuke… he packs a punch though.' He mused after watching the man miss a punch, which then connected with a tree trunk and proceeded to snap it in half.

As the battle progressed, so did the frown on his face. The majority of his clones had already been dispelled but the man was nowhere near even slightly winded. He had easily shrugged off all the blows that his clones had landed, his body obviously having gained more durability from the transformation.

'Guess it's time for a test run of my new power.'

Sending the remnants of his clone army to distract the tiger-man, he leapt back and mentally touched the connection he had formed with the Throne.

 _Connecting to the Throne of Heroes…_

Unfamiliar as he was with this new power, he went with whatever felt natural and thought of a particular class.

 _Servant Lancer: Servants placed within this class are very agile and skilled with long-range melee weapons, such as spears and lances._

Deciding that the description fit with what he needed at the moment, speed and reach to deal with the slower and close-combat orientated opponent.

 _Materialising…_

A sky-blue portal tore open the space in front of him, lightning crackled around its edges and a howling wind blew through the forest. Mizuki, who had just disposed of the last of the shadow clones, sprinted right for the portal in hopes of stopping the technique before it was completed.

He was too slow.

In the silence of the forest, a single step echoed. A flash of crimson was all Mizuki saw before he found himself launched across the clearing. His chest ablaze with agony due to the ominous-looking spear that had punched straight through his chest, impaling him against the trunk of a tree.

" **I-impossible…"** Mizuki managed to mutter even as his vision started to fade, attempting and failing to remove the spear lodged in his chest. So with the last of his strength, he raised his head to get a glance of the one who had done him in.

Clad in naught but a form-fitting purple body suit that highlighted every aspect of her curvaceous body, stood a woman that could only be described as extremely beautiful. With long, flowing purple hair and ruby-red eyes, she truly was the epitome of beauty even with an expressionless look upon her face.

This was a woman who could easily make any man fall to their knees, Mizuki included, which is if he was not already impaled on a tree.

"Impossible is but a mere word, my death is something I wish for more than anything… however it is not yours to deliver." Her words were said in a regal yet sorrowful manner.

Naruto watched in awe as the light left the eyes of the traitor, the spear vibrating slightly before vanishing in a streak of crimson and reappeared within the grasp of the woman. He swallowed the lump in his throat as the woman turned around and looked down at him, due to the difference in their heights, with a curious gaze.

With the moonlight cascading down, bathing the clearing and its inhabitants in a soft white glow, it was like a scene from a fairy-tale. It was in such a scenario that a boy's destiny started to unravel, with the words spoken from a different time and place.

"I ask of you… are you my master?"

* * *

 **Alright, this chapter took a while to write as I wanted to get the characters right and set the stage for future events to come. I'm sure any fan of the Fate universe would be able to tell who Naruto's first servant is, there is a reason I chose her too.**

 **Though I am curious if anyone would be able to guess all the servants that were described in the scenes within the Throne room. I do believe I gave more than enough hints for each description XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the Fate franchise (Sweet Jesus I wish I did though)**

 **Woah many of you managed to guess who the displayed Servants were last chapter, a cookie for all those who got them right! (Rider Iskandar, Saber Artoria Pendragon, Assassin King Hassan, Lancer Karna, Caster Tamamo no Mae, Archer Gilgamesh, Berserker Lancelot and Avenger Jeanne Alter in that order)**

 **We will see the next two Servants that will join Naruto's party this chapter, these two plus Scáthach will be the main party for this early arc of the story. As it progresses, he will gain the ability to sustain more Servants.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Life with servants

Sitting in the Hokage's office, staring the Sandaime Hokage in the eyes, face set in an unreadable expression. This was a situation that Uzumaki Naruto could feel a small amount of nostalgia from, when he used to pull pranks and would be apprehended by the ANBU or Uchiha military police. It was enough to bring a small smile to his face.

"Something amusing you would like to share with us Naruto-kun?" The Sandaime asked with a quirked eyebrow, breathing out a cloud of smoke from his pipe.

"Not really Ji-… Sandaime-sama." Naruto could see the old man was taken aback by the term of address. 'Not surprising given our past.'

"Sandaime-sama?"

"Ah well… I felt like I should start taking being a shinobi more seriously. Earlier tonight, everything that happened, really opened my eyes."

His answer caused the aged leader to let out a sigh, the man closed his eyes momentarily before opening them again to glance to the right. Taking in the sight of the beautiful purple-clad woman sitting in the chair next to the blond, her facial expression fixed as she returned the gaze.

"Alright Naruto-kun, once again from the top…"

* * *

" _I ask of you… are you my master?"_

" _Wha-?"_

 _While not exactly the most dignified of responses, it seemed to grant the Servant some measure of amusement._

" _Chosen of Alaya, you called for me, hence I answered. I am Scáthach, Servant of the Lance."_

 _Taking a while for his mind to reboot, he blushed in embarrassment before bowing slightly to the woman, who was obviously a legendary figure._

" _Uzumaki Naruto, err resident of Konohagakure?" He was unsure of what to say before remembering her question. "Ah yes, I guess I was the one to summon you!"_

 _An awkward silence descended between the pair as the blond was subjected to a scrutinizing one-over from the woman. Her expression and posture gave nothing away as she studied him, causing him to fidget nervously. A minute passed before she gave an approving smile._

" _Uzumaki Naruto, you have amazing potential locked away within you. As much as, if not more, than that of my best student. If you would allow me, it would be my honour to be your mentor and to guide your growth."_

 _Needless to say, he was stunned by such a proposal. While not the first time that someone had expressed their belief in him, it was the first time that the words were spoken with such conviction. She said them as if they were a fact._

" _You want to teach me? And those words… you really mean them? That I can be someone great?"_

 _Scáthach frowned slightly at the insecurity behind those words, opting to twirl her spear and pressing the butt of it against his chest._

" _I swear upon my honour as the queen and gatekeeper of the Land of Shadows, that under my tutelage, Uzumaki Naruto will become an existence that is surpassed by none other. If you accept my offer, grasp the end of my spear."_

 _Raising his hand, Naruto sealed his fate as he wrapped his fingers around the end of the spear._

" _I will be under your care Scáthach-sensei."_

" _Call me Shishou."_

* * *

"After that, Neko-chan brought her squad over and then here we are." Naruto finished recounting the events of the night, looking up he noticed the Sandaime rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"So you're saying that this woman, Scáthach her name was I believe, is actually one of your summons? And that you acquired her summoning contract through a scroll left behind by Hashirama-sensei within the Forbidden Scroll. A summoning contract that lets you summon powerful warriors to fight by your side?"

"Hai Sandaime-sama, I can also channel their spirits through my body and borrow their abilities for a certain duration." Naruto replied, though he was rolling his eyes internally. 'It's not like you weren't watching the entire mission through your crystal ball.'

Since he needed to hone his abilities as well as train in using his newfound powers, the blond realised that it would be much easier to just reveal certain aspects of them to the Hokage. Of course he chose not to disclose everything, a true shinobi kept some cards close to their chest.

"And the contract itself?"

"Gone. It burned up the moment I had accepted it, I don't know why though." Naruto was truthful on this point, though he did speculate that the parchment would have become useless even if it had not burnt to ashes.

"Such a shame, it would have been interesting to study such an interesting contract." The Sandaime mused, stroking his beard.

"So… do I get that promotion? Mizuki is taken care off and I already told you that he had mentioned that he was working for Orochimaru."

Pausing in his actions, the man nodded before opening a drawer and rummaging around. Finding whatever it was that he was looking for, he pulled out a rather weathered forehead-protector attached to a blue strip of cloth.

"This Hitai-ate belonged to your mother… she got it when she became a Genin of this village. I believe she would have wanted you to have it. Congratulations on your promotion Uzumaki Naruto, Genin of Konohagakure no Sato."

Naruto was silent as he received the forehead-protector, he could feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. It was the first thing he had of his deceased parents, it also confirmed something that had been on his mind.

"So… you knew all along huh?" Naruto asked, blinking away the tears.

"Yes I did. It was also my decision not to disclose your parentage to you, something that I still stand by." Offering the boy an apologetic look, he continued with a contrasting statement. "However in light of recent events, I have decided to compromise."

"Compromise?" Naruto was curious as to what the Hokage would suggest, his mentor as well since she had leaned forward slightly.

"In six months… our village will be hosting the bi-annual Chunnin Examinations. It is a tournament, an excuse for the Hidden Villages to show off the potential of their shinobi, to acquire more business. While not the most common method for a Genin to progress to the rank of Chunnin, it is the most illustrious one."

Both student and teacher could see where the older male was going with his speech, it was a test for the young blond. A test of his determination and potential, to see how far he would progress in the span of six months.

"In this tournament, if you were to clinch the first place… I will reveal to you everything."

"You want my pupil to take the first place in the coming tournament? Where the best of several generations will be competing as well?" Scáthach spoke in her usual tone, smooth and confident.

"Will that be a problem Scáthach-san?"

Leaning back into her seat, she allowed the corner of her lips to twitch upwards slightly.

"Heh… in six months, Naruto won't just win the tournament… he will decimate every single opponent he comes across."

Somehow, neither the Sandaime nor Naruto could refute her words.

* * *

" _Naruto-kun I would like to propose something. At the end of every week, I will arrange for you to have a spar with a shinobi under my command. Not only will this allow you to see where you stand, it will also offer you combat experience."_

After they had been dismissed from the meeting, the elderly leader had one last request and it was something that surprised him. Seeing that there was no harm in it, also with approval from his new mentor, he chose to accept it.

Currently he was currently walking through the village of Konohagakure, it was a rather peaceful feeling since he did not have to deal with the glares and stares of the bigoted villagers. One of the advantages of being out this late.

Though it could also be the fact that the blond had an absolute bombshell of a companion walking beside him.

"Fascinating… your world is still rather primitive. It is comparable to the time period from where I came, though the level of technology is slightly better here."

Naruto had to supress a smile when he heard her statement, the purple-haired warrior queen had been like this the entire walk. Being from a completely different world and timeline, Scáthach was greatly intrigued by the world that she had been summoned into.

"Shishou, what will our plans be until the day I receive my team placements?"

His question seemed to attract her attention away from her surroundings, she glanced at him for a moment before cupping her chin in thought.

"Your leader, he mentioned you had a week until you needed to report back to the academy for team placements. That means you have nine days' worth of time… Naruto." She suddenly called out his name, causing him to pause mid-step and turn towards his teacher.

"Hai Shishou?"

"I would like to make something clear. You are my student, I will train you to the best of my ability. However, I will not fight your battles for you. To do so would be taking away opportunities for you to grow, which is something I will not allow." Her words while harsh, rang true to the blond.

"I understand Shishou."

With a nod of acknowledgement, the duo resumed their trek back towards the apartment. Soon enough they entered a different district of the village, this one noticeably seedier with workers of the night roaming the street. Walking through the streets, Naruto waved at several of such people to the surprise of his companion.

"My student, are you not too young to associate with such… workers?" Her question was met with a flustered response, his face flushed a bright red at the insinuation behind those words.

"I-It's not like that! They are like my foster sisters, they took care of me when I was err… removed from the orphanage. Taught me how to read and write, so I owe them a lot…" He trailed off slightly, noticing the weird look his teacher was giving him at his pause.

Fortunately the woman decided to drop it in favour of a different topic.

"I already knew you were an orphan, but you are also leaving alone?"

"Yeah, ever since the old man got me an apartment."

Sensing his reluctance regarding the current topic, Scáthach allowed a semi-awkward silence to drop over them. Something that he was grateful for, not having wanted such a sensitive topic brought up with someone he just met. There was a time and place for everything, this was neither the time nor place for such a conversation.

"We're here." Naruto announced after leading them towards a rather rundown apartment complex and scaling a flight of stairs to the uppermost floor.

Opening the door, he employed a set of manners drilled into him by his foster sisters by stepping aside and allowing his teacher to enter first. Something that got him a raised eyebrow, the woman obviously not used to such things.

"It's not much, but it's home." He quipped after flicking on a light switch.

Naruto did not waste any time and gave her a quick tour of the apartment. True to his word, it was definitely nothing fancy and had the bare minimum. A bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and living area. Following the tour, they sat down at the dining table after he poured them both a cup of warm water.

"Sorry I don't usually get guests." Gesturing towards the two cups to bring his point across.

"That's alright, I have never been one for luxury. In fact I appreciate such simplicity… it reminds me of my old home."

"…could you tell me about your home?" Having his curiosity piqued, Naruto could not help but ask.

His question was met with silence, the purple-haired woman staring down at her cup of water with an unreadable expression. A few seconds passed before she raised the cup and took a sip.

"Maybe another time. We have more important things to discuss, such as your training schedule for tomorrow."

"Fair enough." He had his own topics he did not want to talk about, which she respected, so he should in turn as well. "What are we going to focus on tomorrow?"

"I would like to focus on your newly acquired ability. You need to learn the current limitations of it, such as the maximum number of servants you can manifest at the same time. I would also like to see if you can attempt your first 'Installation' and the limit of that as well. From there I can then make a proper schedule for the rest of the week."

It was a solid plan and seeing no problem with it, Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"Very well, we begin bright and early tomorrow morning. It is rather late and you have had a long night, I recommend getting a proper rest."

"Hai Shishou! Since I only have a single bed, you can have it. I can sleep on the couch."

"Nonsense, this is your home is it not? Why should you have to give up your bed to me? Rest assured my student, I have had to sleep in conditions much worse than a couch before."

"No really it's fine! You are my teacher after all plus… plus you are also a woman! I was taught to never allow a woman to sleep on the couch!"

Naruto could see that his reasoning caught the purple-haired woman off guard, the rapid blinking of her eyes in surprise was rather obvious. It left the blond confused since his foster sisters had told him that women would be happy if he were to do such things, apparently it was called being a gentleman.

"I do not see what being a woman has to do with such a decision but since you seem to be adamant then why not we share the bed? It does seem to be large enough to accommodate both of us." Her response was unexpected and caused the blond to turn a shade of red that seemed to be hereditary in his family, not that he would know.

"No, no! My nee-chan, she said that only people in relationships should sleep in the same bed together!"

"We are in a relationship, I am your teacher and you are my student. So I do not see what the problem is." Scáthach said with a frown.

'Does this person not know what a relationship is?!'

While having his inner monologue, he failed to notice the person in question approach him before easily picking him up like a sack of potatoes. Without pause, she begin walking in the direction of the bedroom with the blond under her arm.

"Shishou! What are you doing! Put me down!"

Ignoring his words completely, Scáthach entered the bedroom and kicked the door close behind her. She marched over to the bed and unceremoniously dropped him onto its surface.

"Shishou!"

"You call me 'Shishou' so you should listen to me." Her retort caused him to deflate, how was he supposed to argue against that.

A minute later and he found himself under the covers of his bed with a beautiful woman beside him, though not in the manner he wanted. Like she had mentioned before, the bed was not uncomfortably small and could easily fit the both of them.

"I expect you to be fully rested come tomorrow morning, so go to sleep."

"B-but…"

"Sleep."

Opening his mouth to retort again, Naruto suddenly froze when he saw a pair of crimson eyes glaring at him.

"Sleep."

"Yes mam."

* * *

 _Next morning, Day 1 of 9_

Contrary to his own belief, Naruto experienced the best sleep he has had in a long time. Letting out a loud yawn, the blond rolled out of bed before looking around. His unexpected bed-mate was already gone, he was sorely tempted to believe it was a dream until he heard the bedroom door open behind him.

"Ah my student, I am glad that you managed to awaken on your own."

'So much for being a dream.'

"Good morning Shishoooouuuuuuuu AH!"

Turning around, he had been treated to a rather unexpected yet pleasing view. The voluptuous purple-haired woman was completely naked with the exception of a small towel wrapped around her body, the water glistening on her skin only added to the effect.

"Why are you naked?!" Spinning around with a shout, his face burning as the image was seared into his brain.

"We do not have such facilities or a need for them within the Throne of Heroes, thus I decided to indulge myself with an early morning bath. I already preheated the water for you should you decided to take one as well."

Facing such a calm and composed explanation, Naruto felt his composure return before he blinked in confusion.

"Wait… I don't have a water heater?"

"I didn't have water heaters back home either, so I learnt to repurpose one of my fire-based runic magecraft. I applied the same concept here."

"I see… magecraft, is that similar to our Ninjutsu?" He was curious about the techniques of the place his teacher had come from.

"You could say that. In essence they are similar, with runic magecraft being the equivalent of Fūinjutsu in this world… I'm dressed."

Turning back around, the blond was glad to see that she was back in her outfit from the night before. Grabbing a change of clothes, he made his way to the bathroom after giving Scáthach permission to use his kitchen to prepare breakfast. After stripping off his clothes, he tested the shower and was ecstatic to find that there was indeed hot water.

'Oh man, when was the last time I got to enjoy a hot shower~' He thought as he stood under the showerhead, allowing the hot water to soothe the morning aches.

Taking slightly longer than usual, Naruto towelled himself off and changed into his training clothes, a simple burnt orange tank top with black track pants, before heading towards his kitchen. The smell of freshly prepared food wafted through his apartment, wetting his appetite even before he laid his eyes on the food.

Spread out across his dining table were an assortment of breakfast items. A pile of freshly toasted bread, a plate filled with runny scrambled eggs, strips of sizzling bacon and two glasses of milk. He noted that Scáthach was already seated at the table, so he made his way over to join her.

"It looks delicious! Thanks Shishou, but you didn't have to though…"

"It was no trouble, I have had to prepare my own food for years since I lived alone most of the time." She took a bite of her toast before gesturing to the kitchen. "I was surprised that your kitchen was so well stocked."

"Oh that's cause Yoru-nee always drops by at the start of the week to deliver groceries for me."

"Yoru-nee?"

"Ah sorry, one of the sisters that works at the brothel down the street… why are you giving me that look?! She only does it cause I saved her from some drunks a few years ago okay!" Naruto could feel the flush crawling up his face, quickly stuffing a few strips of bacon into his mouth to distract himself.

The pair finished the rest of their meal in relative silence, he quickly opted to help her wash the dishes since she had done the cooking. With the two of them, the chore was finished quickly and efficiently.

"Thanks for the meal Shishou! Then tomorrow, allow me to cook for you in return!"

"You can cook?" She gave him a sceptical look, causing him to deflate slightly.

"That's mean! I can totally cook okay! Yoru-nee taught me when she started bringing groceries over, I'm gonna show you tomorrow! Just wait hmph!" Naruto huffed as he stomped out of the house, leading the way to an unoccupied training ground.

Arriving at Training Ground Twenty-One, he was glad to see that there was nobody using the field or he would have had to look for another venue. He immediately moved into a set of exercises meant to help warm-up his muscles, noting the approving look on his teacher's face.

"Alright now that you are done stretching, we can proceed to doing the warm-up exercises." Scáthach stated suddenly, earning a confused look from her student.

"I just did my warm-up Shishou?"

"…you call that a warm-up?" The flat look she gave him was scarier than any glare he had received before.

"N-no, I was just joking ahaha…"

"Good. Now give me ten laps around this field, by my estimates that should be a short 10 kilometres. After that you are to report back to me here for the next set of exercises."

'10 kilometres is a light warm-up?!'

Naruto obviously did not voice his thoughts, so he could only suck it up and begin jogging.

Thirty or so minutes later and we find a slightly sweaty blond-haired boy standing in front of his teacher again, she was silently impressed that he only appeared to be slightly winded.

"Alright, next is push-ups. Give me ten sets of twenty to start it off."

"Oh that's easier than my normal routine…" The rest of his sentence was lost when he realised what he had just said. "W-wait-"

"How fortunate that my student is such a hard worker, I am indeed blessed. To celebrate, why don't we increase it to twenty sets of twenty instead?"

Dropping to the dirt, he immediately started his first set of twenty push-ups before his slave-driving teacher could increase the number again.

'Why did I open my stupid mouth?!'

By the time the blond was done with the entire full twenty sets, he could swear that the muscles in his arms had turned to jelly. He could not even push himself back up, instead opting to just roll over onto his back and face the sky whilst panting heavily.

"Very good, you completed that faster than I would have thought. Oh no need to get up, you are in the perfect position for the next set of exercises. Ten sets of twenty crunches followed by five sets of twenty bicycle crunches."

Naruto wisely kept his thoughts to himself, not even daring to let out a groan of discontent lest he suffer the consequences. This routine continued for the next hour, with squats following up the crunches and then ending with jumping jacks. At the end of it all, the blond was sprawled out across the grass with his entire frame drenched in sweat.

"I… I think I'm gonna puke…"

"Don't over exaggerate my student, it was just a light workout. Hmm you did perform better than expected, so I shall grant you ten minutes of rest before we begin our agenda for today."

Noting the serious look on her face, he did not know what was worse. The fact that she called it a light workout or the fact that she had not been joking. Nevertheless, he would take whatever rest he could.

'Ten minutes break is better than none.'

 _Ten minutes later_

'I still can't feel anything…'

However upon seeing the look directed his way, the blond managed to muster up enough strength to climb back onto his feet. His effort earned him a nod of approval from his teacher, not that it made him feel any less exhausted but it was the thought that counts.

"You have gained a very strong power. Something that nobody in history, in all of the timelines, has ever acquired. The Throne of Heroes contain the spirits of hundreds… no, thousands of legendary figures. Many with the power to become a one-man army, some with the power to match gods." Scáthach said without downplaying his newfound ability, the resident of the Throne wanting him to realise what kind of power lay at his fingertips.

"I understand Shishou. Where exactly do you rank in terms of these legendary warriors?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you… In my lifetime, I have slayed many things as the gatekeeper of the Land of Shadows. Humans, monsters, ghosts and even gods." Her answer left him in awe, his teacher was someone who stood above even gods.

"Enough about me, I merely wanted you to understand that such power would not be easy to control. Now first off, I want you to describe to me what you were thinking off when you summoned me?"

"I'm not too sure… I thought of the Lancer class because of the reach and agility that would be beneficial in that fight."

"While I applaud your strategical thinking during battle that was not what I meant. You could have summoned any Lancer class Servant in that scenario, so what was it that caused the Throne to deem me as the most suitable summon."

"What I was thinking of…" Naruto whispered as he closed his eyes and envisioned the scene, his feelings and emotion during that particular moment.

'What was it…?'

"…I wanted someone who could make me stronger. Someone who would see the value in me. Someone who wouldn't abandon me. I wanted… someone who I could rely on."

He could see that his words had surprised the woman somewhat, she had obviously not expected such an honest and raw response. And to be honest, he did not either.

"I will do my best to live up to those expectations Naruto."

"Oh wow, that's the first time you called me by name."

"…maybe we should continue with physical exercises."

"N-no I'm sorry! I won't mention it again!"

The victorious smirk on her face caused him to grumble under his breath, swearing mentally that he would get even with her.

"Alright now that you know that your thoughts can affect the nature of the Servant summoned, I want you to try and summon one now. It doesn't matter the class or the kind of thoughts you would like to imbue into the summon."

Taking the words into account, he took a few deep breaths to prepare himself. All in all, he was definitely excited to attempt summoning a new Servant. Reaching into the back of his mind, he opened the link to the Throne.

 _Connecting to the Throne of Heroes…_

Naruto had already given thought as to what class he was going to summon this time, he pictured a sword within his mind.

 _Servant Saber: Servants placed within this class are agile and powerful melee warriors. It is commonly assumed to be the best class overall, with high ratings in all categories. It also possesses the Riding Skill like the Rider class._

'Woah best overall class? Didn't know about that but it's good to know.'

Pushing such thoughts aside, he focused on what kind of Servant he wanted. A top-grade Servant was a definite, someone who had mastered their art and could probably impart such knowledge. Probably one from a timeline or location similar to his own would be nice, as well as easy to get along with.

 _Materialising…_

A familiar sky-blue portal fizzled into existence in front of him, this time a lot less imposing than the night before. The duo did not have to wait long as a figure leapt out of the portal, which vanished after that, and landed in a crouch. Standing up, the figure revealed itself to be a woman, an extremely beautiful one at that.

'Wow, she's just as beautiful as Shishou.'

The woman had a unique shade of lavender-colour hair that was held up in a messy ponytail by an ornate black and red ribbon. Her outfit was rather similar to what kunoichi would wear, a sleeveless purple kimono top held close by a dark red obi with white sakura petals. As if reaffirming her class, she had a katana sheathed at her left hip and a shorter blade sheathed along her lower back.

"Good morning Master, Servant Saber has answered your summons!" Her greeting was concise yet upbeat, a cheerful smile plastered across her cheeks.

"Ah good morning Saber, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I was the one that summoned you." He decided to return her greeting in kind.

"Nice to meet you Naruto-sama~ my name is Miyamoto Musashi, feel free to call me Musashi-chan if you'd like!" Musashi hummed to herself as she seemed to study her new master, tilting her head left and right before nodding to herself.

"What a cute and polite young master I have, this is truly a blessing."

Blushing from the unexpected compliment, Naruto coughed several times into his fist in an attempt to regain some face.

"Woah such a regal beauty, a fellow Servant like me I would assume?"

"Indeed, I am a Servant of the Lance. You may call me Scáthach."

"Nice to meet you Scáthach~ I do hope we can get along!"

Fortunately the warrior queen of legend was not annoyed by the outgoing personality of her fellow Servant, accepting it with a small smile. Seeing that the preliminary introductions were done, Scáthach signalled for him to sit down.

"Now that you have two Servants summoned concurrently, you might begin to experience the drain on your chakra levels. Close your eyes and try to sense it." She told him, Musashi being contented to watch from the side-lines.

Closing his eyes as instructed, he pushed his senses deep inside himself towards the core of his body and managed to get a feel of his current chakra reserves. True to what his teacher had mentioned, there was indeed a portion of it being siphoned off to an unknown area.

"I can sense it… about a tenth of my maximum chakra pool is being used to sustain both you and Musashi." He said while trying to ignore the comical pout from his newest Servant, probably due to him not adding 'chan' to her name.

"Excellent, now I will teach you more about us Servants. Each of us are sustained by a portion of your chakra pool, the amount needed fluctuates based on the actions we take. For example, now we are currently in a state of non-combat and you only require a tenth of your reserves. However that amount will increase if I were to engage in combat, it would further increase again if Musashi were to join as well."

Naruto listened attentively as his teacher proceeded to further explain the Parameter Rules of the Throne and how they affect Servants as well as the chakra usage tied to them. Such as how his Servants would have their Parameters lowered by a rank outside of combat, a feature to prevent him from overtaxing his reserves.

"So the Parameter ranks can be broken up into E, D, C, B, A and EX, with the EX-rank meaning anything that is stronger than A-rank. With E-rank starting off at ten times stronger than a standard civilian, each subsequent rank adding on another ten. Did I get that right?" He asked, getting a nod from both Servants.

"Correct. I'm so glad that you managed to memorise all of that, unlike my previous student…" Scáthach let out a sigh as she recalled a certain blue-haired student of hers. "Impatient and an overall battle-maniac that one."

 _A sneeze echoed through the Throne of Heroes_

Naruto laughed nervously at that description, the blond feeling no need to share that he had been similar in the past.

"I'm going to touch upon a very important ability of Servants now, known as a Noble Phantasm. The actual concept of Noble Phantasms are extremely hard to grasp and not that important, so I will be giving you a simplified explanation. You can think of them as an ultimate ability, a trump card that will give us an edge in battle if not outright destroy the obstacle in our path." She paused here, materialising a familiar crimson spear that hovered in the air.

"A Noble Phantasm can be offensive, defensive or even support-orientated in nature based on the Servant themselves. Most Servants have multiple Noble Phantasms, though sometimes it may be bound to a particular class. This here is one of my Noble Phantasms and the one I utilise the most, Gáe Bolg Alternative."

"Gáe Bolg Alternative… what does it do?" Naruto asked as he marvelled at the deadly-looking weapon.

"Hmm… it kills people."

"It… kills people?"

"It kills people."

A sweat-drop formed on the heads of the other two people in the area, while they did not doubt that it did in fact kill people, the explanation was rather lacking. Since the spear-user was not about to elaborate on her Noble Phantasm, he turned towards the sword-wielding class instead.

"What about yours Musashi?"

"Musashi-chan!"

"W-what?"

"Mu! Sa! Shi! Chan!"

"…what is your Noble Phantasm Musashi-chan?"

"Rikudō Gorin - Kurikara Tenshō (Six Realms Five Planes – The Divine Figure of Kurikara)!" The cheerful swordswoman exclaimed with a pump of her fist.

"Oh sounds badass, what does it do?" Naruto could feel his obsession with powerful techniques surfacing.

"It kills people!"

"HAH?!"

"Joking, I'm joking~" She laughed aloud at seeing the annoyed look on her master's face, something that amused Scáthach as well. "I mean it does kill people. I channel all my abilities that I had learnt in my lifetime to create an incarnation of a demon, it then attacks whoever my opponent is!"

"That sounds so… AWESOME! You gotta let me see it!"

It was at that point that Scáthach held up a hand, stopping the duo before they could do something that might accidently destroy the training ground. This of course resulting in a pout from both parties involved, it was a rather adorable sight.

"I doubt the leader of your village would be thrilled if he were to find one of his training grounds destroyed."

"Hey I know how to hold back…" Musashi huffed as she looked off to the side. "Probably."

"Additionally there is a side-effect of utilising our Noble Phantasms that I haven't told you about yet. That is the massive drain on our, and by extension, your reserves. The more powerful the Noble Phantasm, the larger the amount of chakra required." Her words caused him to frown, it should have been obvious there would be a drawback to such a power.

"Exactly how much chakra are we talking about here?" Naruto asked as he did not want to be caught unprepared if such a situation should arise where he had to rely on that power.

"Well since this is a new world and I am not too familiar with the properties of chakra compared to mana, it would be safe to say that it might take up to half of your reserves?"

He felt his breath catch in his throat at that, to this date the blond had never encountered anything that required him to use half of his maximum chakra pool. Even the chakra-intensive shadow clone technique drained about a quarter of it when he summoned the small army of clones.

"Now while there are still a lot more to teach you about us Servants, they will come with time. So based on my mental calculations, I want you to summon one more Servant. This should leave you with enough chakra to fight alongside all three if such a thing became necessary."

"Mm… what class do you think I should summon Shishou?"

Closing her eyes to think for a moment, "My suggestion would be to go for someone from the Caster class, since you already have a powerful frontline class in Musashi over here."

The lavender-haired swordswoman waved at him.

"Caster huh…" He muttered and once again tapped upon the connection he had formed with the Throne of Heroes.

 _Connecting to the Throne of Heroes…_

 _Servant Caster: Servants placed within this class are adept in magecraft and have a special ability akin to a Reality Marble, called Territory Creation, which alters or creates space around them to enhance their sorcery._

Pushing aside his curiosity of the term 'Territory Creation', Naruto focused on the aspects of the Servant he wanted to summon.

'Someone strong enough to hold their own. A person who can help me to become stronger. Someone who won't betray me…'

 _Materialising…_

The portal he had come to associate with the Throne appeared once more, it also seemed to be a lot more stable than before. The howling wind had turned into a gentle breeze, the lightning turned into a gently border of electricity around the portal.

"It appears the more you utilise this new power of yours, the more stable your connection to the Throne becomes." Scáthach mused as she studied the portal.

Before he could reply his teacher, the Servant he called upon had stepped out of the portal. Garbed in a hooded bluish-purple robe with an elaborate staff held in hand, this new Servant definitely fit the appearance of a Caster class.

"Servant Caster, you called for me?"

Her voice was soft but firm, with what seemed to be an undertone of resentment.

"Ah right! I am Uzumaki Naruto, the one who formed the connection with the Throne of Heroes and the person who summoned you."

"…all of the spirits within the Throne has heard of our supposed new summoner. I too would admit to being curious as to who such a person might be, to think it would be a child." Caster did not mince her words and spoke her thoughts aloud.

"Oi I'm thirteen years old!"

"You are still considered a child in the timeline I came from." Her statement was blunt, though it also got nods from the other two Servants in the area.

"Tsk whatever… so what is your name?"

"…Medea."

The name seemed to spark a look of recognition on the face of the purple-haired Lancer, who then proceeded to stare at her with an unreadable expression.

"Medea… is it possible to show us your face?"

Hesitating for a split second, the woman proceeded to lower her hood without any further words. The first thing he noticed were her ears, they were not rounded and instead tapered off to a point at the tip. Next was her hair that fell past her shoulders, several shades lighter than that of the ANBU operative Neko, and had a singular braid behind her left ear. As with the two Servants before her, she was incredibly beautiful with her pale complexion and eyes the same colour as her hair.

"…beautiful." He unconsciously breathed out before stiffening and slapping his hands over his mouth, a flush crawling up his face.

He was not the only one as the pointy-eared woman had a rather embarrassed expression, a light tinge of pink dusting her cheeks as well. Unfortunately for the two, a certain swordswoman saw this as a prime moment to take advantage of the conversation topic.

"Oho seems like Master has fallen head over heels in love with his new Servant on first sight, aren't you a lucky one Medea-chan~"

"P-preposterous! And don't call me that!" Medea's rebuttal seemed to have fallen on deaf ears as the Saber-class Servant had turned her attention elsewhere, namely their master.

"Naruto-sama! Don't you find me beautiful as well? Can't you see you've hurt my fragile female heart?" She sniffed and hugged the smaller male from behind, her chest coming to a rest atop his head.

"Ah… ah… you're very beautiful as well Musashi-chan!" Naruto managed to blurt out even as his face started turning redder by the second. 'B-big…'

"Yosh! Master has praised me, I feel so much better!"

"Okay enough fooling around, we don't have much time and I want to get started on his training." Scáthach cut in, saving him from any further embarrassment.

A few minutes passed as the Celtic warrior brought the two newest Servants up to speed, regarding the upcoming Genin team placements as well as the circumstances with the Sandaime Hokage. Fortunately the Throne would provide basic information regarding the world the Servants are summoned into, saving them the time.

"Interesting, this would be quite the experience. Though I am not sure what I could contribute besides my magecraft in battle as I am not a physical fighter, nor can he use my spells." Medea said after having been briefed on the situation.

"And my sword style isn't something one can learn in such a short duration… however I guess I can get him started on basic lessons on how to wield a blade." Musashi added on.

"Medea… you are Medea of Colchis are you not? From the Age of Gods?" Scáthach's question causing a visible flinch from the woman.

"…yes, I am indeed that Medea." She admitted with a sigh, looking down at the ground.

"Medea of Colchis, why do you avert your gaze? Are you not Medea, owner of the Golden Fleece, a mage ranked within the top five Casters within the Throne of Heroes?"

"Oh, that's pretty impressive Medea-chan~"

"Woah! You're that strong?!"

Medea stared at them in shock for a moment before a small smile appeared on her face, as if a weight had been taken off her shoulders.

"As I was saying." Scáthach coughed to regain everyone's attention. "You have the ability of 'Item Construction' as a Caster-class Servant correct?"

"I do indeed possess that ability. Let me guess, you want me to create Mystic-Codes that will assist our Master in battle?"

"Something that is created by a mage from the Age of Gods will definitely be a powerful item, especially Mystic-Codes."

"Sorry, you both lost me there." Naruto interjected with a raised hand. "What are Mystic-Codes?"

"Mystic-Codes are powerful artefacts wielded by mages as a weapon, it can come in many different forms. They can be classified as 'Amplifier' or 'Specialised' types, with the former being used to amplify or store magical power and the latter used to create all kinds of effects." Medea explained then held up her staff. "My staff is a type of Specialised Mystic-Code."

"Oh okay, I think I understand. So using this ability of yours, you can create this things?"

"Yes and no. Theoretically speaking I can craft a Mystic-Code but there are many prerequisites to such an endeavour, the most important being a workshop. I would require a location big enough to utilise another of my class skills 'Territory Creation' to create my workshop."

"Hmm, I doubt my current apartment is big enough. I can talk to the Sandaime about it but no promises on that… sorry Medea."

"A-ah it's okay, it's not like there's any rush." Her response was rather flustered, not having expected an apology for such a minor thing.

"Seeing as each of us has some way of contributing to his growth, we can devise a proper training schedule later. Oh on a side note, another reason I wanted you to sustain three of us at once is so that your chakra reserves would expand at an increased rate."

"Oh the more I use it, the more it expands. So with the constant drain of summoning the three of you, my reserves will keep growing."

"Well looks like someone has been paying attention in class." Musashi teased lightly.

"It was the Sandaime who taught me that, the academy… doesn't teach much." The dark look that flashed across his face at the mention of the academy caused some suspicions amongst his Servants.

"Regardless, I think it's about time that we tried the other ability you acquired from your contract with Alaya."

"Installation."

"The power to turn you into a pseudo-Servant. I have not witnessed such an ability before so I doubt I can offer you any insight into this particular aspect of your power. However I believe that it should be instinctive in nature, so try your best." With that said, the three Servants stood by watching as the blond closed his eyes.

'Alright first step is to form the connection as always.'

 _Connecting to the Throne of Heroes…_

'Now what… okay I'll try thinking of 'Installing' instead of 'Summoning' and see where we go from there. Install… install…'

 _Installation commencing…_

'Wait what?! I haven't decided on a Servant yet!'

He could feel the connection with the Throne deepening as a mysterious power flowed through it and into his body, strengthening every aspect of it and filling him with unknown vigour. He could feel memories that were not his own invade his mind, techniques that he has never even heard of before.

Along with an overwhelming, all consuming rage!

 _Installation complete._

Opening his eyes, he wanted to sound out a warning but nothing came out. He felt a state of panic take hold as he felt his body starting to move on its own, the power within his body running rampant. His vision was tinted with red, everything he saw was red.

"Something is wrong." Scáthach said with a frown.

"Maybe it's the glowing red eyes or the black mist flowing out from his orifices?" Medea commented sarcastically even as she discretely moved a hand behind her back.

As the princess of Colchis had stated, the current Naruto had glowing crimson eyes and an ominous black mist that flowed out from his mouth, nose and ears. He trudged forward towards them with jerky movements, a hiss and growl escaping his lips every so often.

"… **Aaaahhh!"**

With a shout, the possessed blond shot forward and slammed into the ground causing it to shatter under his strength. Fortunately those occupying that spot had already leapt away to safety, each of them slipping into a combat stance.

"It looks like my idiot student accidently chose a Berserker class, I will have to discipline him properly."

"If you can restrain him, I will be able to free him of his 'Installation' using my Noble Phantasm." Medea held up an iridescent and jagged dagger.

"Piece of cake~" Musashi sang out before vanishing in a blur of speed, drawing out her katana in a single stroke. "Sorry about this Naruto-sama!"

She had angled her strike such that the flat of the blade would take the blunt of the blows, parrying an overhead attack and putting the possessed Naruto off balance. Taking advantage of this, she quickly reversed the grip on her katana and slammed the hilt of it into his chest. With the wind knocked out of him, he stumbled back into the waiting arms of his teacher.

"Medea, if you will."

"Right… with this I sever the link with your contracted Servant. Rule Breaker." Medea whispered as she pushed the blade of her dagger into his arm, though not too deeply.

The effects were immediate as the blond stopped struggling and went limp within her grasp, the red fading from his eyes and the black mist dissipating into the air. A few seconds were all that was needed for him to regain consciousness, a guilty expression crossed his face.

"Sorry… it happened so suddenly that I couldn't stop i-TAI!" Naruto cried out in pain when his apology was cut short by a smack to the back of his head from his teacher.

"There's your punishment, now stop moping when we have training to do." Scáthach stared at him, as if daring him to argue.

"…thanks Shishou. Oh and Musashi-chan and Medea too, that Noble Phantasm of yours is pretty amazing!"

"No problem Naruto-sama, can't let my cute Master get taken over after all~" Musashi replied with a wink, causing him to blush slightly.

"It was nothing much…" Medea was more subdued in her response, but she had a small smile on her face.

"Okay I'm going to try again, I think I've got the hang of it now."

 _Connecting to the Throne of Heroes…_

'Install Servant class Assassin… someone good at fighting I guess.'

 _Servant Assassin: Installation commencing…_

The mysterious power from the Throne once again invaded his body but this time he was prepared for it. He could see the memories and skills that this particular Servant had honed over the years, a powerful founder of a brand of martial arts. As opposed to the rampant power of the Berserker class, this one exuded a cold and deadly aura.

 _Installation complete._

Looking down at himself to observe the changes, he could see a pair of sleek, metal gauntlets that covered his forearms and hands. He now also had a set of elaborate tattoos that emerged from beneath the gauntlets and crawled up his arms to disappear into his tank top.

"How do you feel?" Scáthach asked once she saw his transformation was complete.

"Good… really good. It feels like every single one of my muscles is packed with power, ready to burst out at any moment."

"So… who did you pick?" This was Musashi, who couldn't contain her curiosity.

"Servant Assassin… Yan Qing." Naruto answered when the information instinctively popped into his head.

"Oh I've heard of him, the supposed founder of the Yan Qing School of martial arts." The swordswoman was nodding her head in approval.

Walking over to a sturdy-looking tree, Scáthach pointed at the trunk.

"Come over here and punch this tree."

He moved away without question, pulled his fist back and fired off a simple straight punch. It landed square on the trunk of the tree with a loud bang, the bark of the tree exploding into splinters and a large hole was carved into it.

"W-wow…"

Naruto was someone who knew his own strength well, having trained alone usually and without many people to rely on. Many times he had used trees for practicing his taijutsu but never had he inflicted such damage before, it was simply unbelievable.

"Such is the strength of us Servants, do take note that this is also only with you having had a modicum of training. The power of your 'Installations' will only increase as you train yourself more."

The rest of the day was spent with Naruto training with his chosen 'Installed' body under the supervision of Scáthach and the occasional input from his other two Servants. She had made him go through the motions of his morning warm-up exercises again, except it was much easier this time with the borrowed Servant's power.

In addition to physical tests of power, he was also tested with using the skills of his chosen Servant. In this case it meant the Yan Qing style of martial arts. Training in martial arts meant that one had to have a sparring partner, in this case it was his teacher, who was also surprisingly skilled in hand-to-hand combat.

Which also meant he got his ass kicked.

The sun was already setting on the horizon before Scáthach had decided to call it a day, leaving a bruised and battered blond to let out a sigh of relief. He had long since released his 'Installed' Servant, not wanting to run the risk of his summoned Servants being sent back due to a lack of chakra.

"Good job keeping up today, it should be dinnertime about now." His teacher commended him with a thumbs up.

"Uuu… man I'm so hungry, I can't believe we trained through lunch." Naruto and his stomach complained in unison, with the latter letting out a growl of hunger.

"Woo food! I haven't had a proper meal in forever since you know, being stuck in the Throne and all." Musashi cheered as she jumped up from her position on the ground, where she had been sitting while watching him train.

"I too must admit that I am looking forward to having some proper food again." Medea said, dusting off her robes as she stood up.

"In that case, I know just the place for dinner! Nothing tastes better on an empty stomach than the food of the gods!"

Needless to say his exclamation was met with looks of scepticism, though they ended up following him through the village anyway since none of them knew their way around. As they were passing through the streets of the village, the Servants were quick to pick up the fact that their Master had some kind of history with the villagers. With the scornful glares and bitter remarks uttered, it was clear there was something they were not aware off.

Soon the group of four found themselves standing outside the flaps of a modest looking wooden stand, the smell drifting out was definitely captivating enough though. Entering through the front, Naruto announced their arrival.

"Yo old man, I brought some first-timers with me today!"

They were greeted by the sight of an elderly man with greying hair dressed in a ramen chef's outfit, a warm smile on his face and narrow eyes. He let out a hearty laugh upon seeing the young blond.

"Always nice to see my number one customer, what can I get you today Naruto? And who are these lovely ladies with you?"

"Yo old man! Get me a large tonkotsu ramen to start off and these are my new friends! The dark purple-haired lady is my new sensei Scáthach, the lavender-haired swordswoman is Musashi and the woman in robes is Medea!"

The old man was Ichiraku Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku Ramen and one of the handful of people that were genuine with Naruto. There were often times that he would treat the young blond to a bowl of ramen, seeing the boy as a pseudo-relative of sorts.

"Oh sensei eh? Ah thanks for making friends with young Naruto here, he doesn't bring many people over so sometimes I worry about him Ahahaha!" Teuchi let out another laugh at the pout on his customer's face. "Oh where are my manners, Ichiraku Teuchi is my name. What can I get you three?"

Facing such a question, it was without a doubt one of the toughest for them to answer. Well for two of them at the least.

"I'll have a Cha Shu Miso Ramen please!" Musashi declared with confidence, her mouth starting to water at the smell coming from the kitchen area.

Medea, who was seated to Naruto's right, had a light blush on her face as she leaned in to whisper into her master's ear. After listening to her words, he blinked at her in shock.

"You don't know what ramen is?"

Feeling someone tapping him on his left shoulder, he turned to see his teacher with an unexpectedly bashful look on her face.

"Don't tell me you don't either?" He asked, getting a negative shake of the head from her. "Okay then leave it to me! Hey old man, get them what I'm having as well!"

"Got it!" Came the response from the kitchen. "Ayame could you send out Naruto's order first."

"Hai~ hey Naruto, here's your order!" Ichiraku Ayame was a beautiful teenaged girl, albeit in a more casual sense of the word.

"Thanks Ayame-nee."

"Interesting, so this is ramen…" Medea said as she stared at the steaming hot bowl of broth and noodles in front of him. "A soup dish with strands of dough inside, how peculiar."

"Those are called noodles! Would you like to try some first?" Naruto asked as he blew onto a few strands of noodles before holding them up in the direction of the Caster-class Servant.

"A-ah thank you…" She accepted the offering with a blush, leaning forward slightly and daintily slurping up the noodles.

'I've never seen someone eat ramen so gracefully before…' He thought whilst admiring the beautiful pointy-eared woman.

"Mmm the noodles absorbed the flavours of the soup, it has a nice deep aroma of meat and spices." Medea hummed in approval.

"I would like to try some as well." He heard from his left, seeing an expectant look from his teacher.

Picking up another batch of noodles from his bowl, he blew on them lightly again before holding them out to her. Scáthach brushed a lock of hair out of her face as she closed her mouth around his chopsticks, slurping up the offered noodles in a manner that was somehow both refined yet seductive.

Swallowing a lump that had built up in his throat, Naruto heard the sound of someone snickering and turned to find out that it was a certain ramen waitress. He could hear alarm bells going off in his head upon seeing the mischievous glint in his pseudo-older sister's eyes.

"Hoh, I blinked my eyes and suddenly my cute little bro is such a player. Feeding two older women… hah they grow up so fast." She said with a small sigh.

Scáthach merely tilted her head in confusion, whilst both Naruto and Medea turned red at the insinuation. Fortunately for them, Teuchi chose that moment to deliver the remainder of the orders and it proved to be a fantastic distraction. Naruto let out a silent breath of thanks before digging in to his bowl, demolishing its contents in record speed.

"I was right, nothing beats Ichiraku Ramen after a tough day of training~" He let out a satisfied belch, he turned around to check on his companions. 'Shishou seems to be enjoying hers, Musashi as well though it is to be expected since she knew what ramen was. Medea… eh?'

The usually graceful and composed woman was looking frustrated as she fumbled with the chopsticks in her hand, trying and failing to pick up her noodles. He reached out and tapped her on the shoulder, causing the woman to jump slightly in her seat.

"Medea have you not used chopsticks before?"

"So that's what this infernal invention is called… I saw you using them with ease just now and so did the others…" She trailed off as her gaze fell onto her lap.

'And she didn't want to ask lest she injure her pride… guess it can't be helped.' Naruto twisted around in his seat and pulled her bowl over slightly so that it was now placed between the both of them. "I'll show you how to use them. First you have to hold them in the middle…"

For the next few minutes, Medea got a crash course in learning how to handle a pair of chopsticks. To her credit, she picked it up much faster than most people would. One should not underestimate a genius from the Age of Gods after all. Unfortunately they were subjected to bouts of teasing from both Ayame and Musashi, especially when he had to hold her hand at one point.

"Thanks for the lesson Master…"

Naruto almost failed to catch the whispered words, causing him to smile brightly.

"No problem Medea."

Dinner was a rather uneventful affair following that, with small banter being tossed around between the Ichiraku and their customers. The blond briefly explaining the situation to the father and daughter, omitting certain details that he found wise not to share. To his surprise, Scáthach had developed an obsession with ramen bordering his own, the spear-user having downed five bowls of the dish.

Naruto, exhausted as he was from the intense training session, decided to head home after promising to bring his Servants around the village the next day. Musashi and Medea frowning a little upon finding out he stayed within the red-light district of the village, it made him glad that there were more people concerned with his wellbeing.

"Well this is going to be a problem." He scratched his head as he tried to work out a solution, the reason being the lack of sleeping accommodations. "Two of you could share the bed while the other takes the couch?"

"Then where will you sleep?" Musashi asked out of curiosity.

"Hmm… I could just lay a blanket out across the floor."

"Out of the question." All three females simultaneously denied causing him to sweatdrop.

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

Before they could begin brainstorming ideas, a knock on his apartment door interrupted them. Naruto found an ANBU with a bear mask waiting outside his apartment, the man just silently handed over a scroll before disappearing in a swirl of wind.

'Well that was strange.'

He walked back to his bedroom and showed them the scroll, "It's a storage scroll, a common type of Fūinjutsu used to store objects within."

"What's inside?"

"Let's find out." He addressed Medea's question by pumping his chakra into the formula written onto the scroll.

A large cloud of smoke erupted within the room, it cleared away to reveal a super king-sized bed that barely fit within the remaining space of the room. Atop the bed was a piece of paper, he picked it up and saw that it was a letter.

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _I'm glad that you are taking your training seriously. I saw that you have gained two more lovely companions, so I thought you might need a larger bed to accompany them at night. No need to thank me, think of it as an early Christmas present!_

 _Sarutobi Hiruzen_

 _P.s I will see about getting you a larger apartment_

At the end of the letter was a crudely drawn depiction of the Sandaime giving him a thumbs up, the blond could imagine the man giving a perverted giggle.

'Stupid, perverted old man…' Naruto thought as he ripped the letter into pieces and dumped them into the bin. "It's from the Hokage, he must have been watching us through his Crystal Ball technique."

"What a fearsome spell…" Medea commented, though she herself had a similar spell.

"At least that solves the problem of the sleeping arrangements." Scáthach said, watching as her student used the storage scroll to seal away his old bed then assisted in moving the new bed into position.

"Okay I'm going to take a shower first, make yourselves at home."

"Naruto-sama would you like me to wash your back?" Musashi asked as she followed him towards the bathroom.

"No." He deadpanned before slamming the door shut.

"Aww~ let me know if you change your mind!"

"Musashi come over here, Medea you too." Scáthach suddenly called out, beckoning them over. "This is a good time to discuss how we are going to train my student for the next few days."

"I'm still not sure what I can teach him since he isn't a mage, even if my spells have been converted to run on chakra instead of mana." Medea frowned, a part of her wanting to repay the lesson on using chopsticks.

"You were the princess of Colchis were you not? You should be well-versed in etiquette and manners around people of importance, plus you are familiar with quite a few Servants within the Throne. It would be good for you to instruct my student on such topics."

"And I can teach him the basics of wielding a sword, probably a tanto since a katana is too long for someone his height." Musashi chipped in, getting an approving nod from the spear-user.

"In this case we can do something like this…" She proceeded to rattle off a simple training schedule, to which all of them agreed was the best outcome.

They ran it past Naruto once we had emerged from his shower, the blond surprised at the speed in which they had drafted up his training schedule.

"So physical exercises and training with my abilities in the morning with Shishou, after which we break for lunch. Then in the afternoon I will be having lessons with Medea about etiquette and Greek Servants followed by Kenjutsu training with Musashi until dinner?"

"Yes, I believe by breaking up the physical aspects of your training with lessons would give your muscles enough time to recover." His teacher explained.

"Sounds good, but I'm dead tired so I hope you girls don't mind if I knock out first." Naruto said, walking over to the bed and collapsing face-first down onto it. "…so much softer than my previous bed."

Feeling two extra weights settle in on either side of him, he rolled over onto his back to find that Musashi and Medea had joined him on the bed. The swordswoman on his left and the mage on his right, the former with a teasing grin and the latter with an embarrassed expression. The lavender-haired beauty took it a step further by hugging his arm into her bosom, the blond finding himself too tired to resist or comment.

"Good night…" He managed to mutter before feeling his eyelids drift close, falling asleep within mere seconds.

"…wow he must have been really tired." Musashi said, still holding onto his arm.

"Not surprising, it was his first time having exerted himself that much." Scáthach stretched lightly before turning to head out of the room.

"Aren't you going to join us?" Medea asked as she discretely glanced at the free arm in front of her, her pride holding her back.

"Mm later, I still have some things I want to settle regarding the training schedule. Have a good rest." She gave them a nod, closing the room door behind her as she left.

Walking out into the living room, she moved towards the window and looked outside at the night sky. She could sense there were several presences stationed around the building they resided in, likely being the masked agents she had seen guarding the Hokage.

'Were they always stationed here or only after we had been summoned?' Scáthach had picked up on the strange relationship between her new student the leader of the village, something beyond his hidden parentage.

There was no reason the leader of one of the biggest military powers in this world would have an interest in a mere orphan child. She could sense there was a secret somewhere, something that not even her student knew about.

Just like the one she had been keeping from him.

" _Scáthach you will be the first Servant he summons."_

" _How can you be so sure?" She questioned Alayashiki, the voice of the world._

" _Trust in me, I have seen his heart and you two are destined to meet."_

"…"

" _You need to train him well, this world is on a clock counting down to its destruction."_

" _Why do we need to train this child? Does your force of Counter-Guardians not match up to this task?"_

" _They are not strong enough, he will be… if he is trained. Scáthach… the measures I've set in place won't hold him back forever. Already I have felt a part of him escape into this world, one of my Counter-Guardians is tracking it down."_

Staring blankly at the stars in the sky, she recalled the deadline given to her by the world.

'Ten years at the most… five at the least.'

Scáthach liked to think that she was someone who planned for the worst case scenario, so she had to get her student ready within the span of five years. It was more than doable, she had trained her fair share of legendary figures.

With that thought in mind, she found herself re-entering the bedroom where her fellow Servants and student were already sleeping. Slipping under the covers beside the Saber of the group, she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to claim her.

And thus ended the first day of Uzumaki Naruto's life with his Servants.

* * *

 **Sorry if there was a lot of dialogue and info-dump this chapter, I wanted to try and set up the world as cleanly as possible. Making sure the power levels blend as seamlessly as possible, showing that Naruto won't be able to go full-blast with his Servants from the beginning.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the interactions between Naruto and his servants, I tried to keep it as in-character as possible based on the little we know about Scáthach, Musashi and Medea. This is also my first time having so many characters 'on-screen' at the same time for so long, hope it did not feel too clumsy or cluttered. :x**

 **Please do feedback, I enjoy reading everyone's reviews and thoughts!**


End file.
